Forum:(Plesioth) Guide by (Hammered Hunter)
Under Reconstruction Guide Made By: Hammered Hunter Game: MHFU Rank: High Rank Guild Weapon Type: Light Bow Gun- Rajang Barrage, Bow - Dragon Bow Solar Armor:Death Stench (high or low rank) - gives you auto-reload*, very useful against Pessie. The whole point behind the armor is that instead of wasting time reloading, you can continue to fire. Full kirin (High\Low Rank) - this gives you elinmental attack up. this is nice because it raises the lighning damage of the bow. Full Kushala- this gives you quick charge, allowing for you to get more charge level 3 piercing shots in before you have to move. Plessie's Attacks: Plessie has many attacks, and i will organize them by the distance of the attack. I you are too close '''( meaning his tail could hit you if he spins) he could: Bite : this happens rarely, but it can hurt. if you are in front of plessie, this could trigger bite. he takes a tiny step forword, then bites curving from his lower right down. Tail swipe: being close to plessie, especialy if there are multiple attackers in different directions, can trigger this. plesie spins in a circle, swatting any and all hunters away and doing a decent amount of damage Hip Check: plessie's most evil and unfair attack. it has a massive hit box and huge dammage... and it is spammed. he plessie begins to curve his spine, run! '''If you are at medium range ( you can hit him with a bow, but you cant get hit by the tail) Guide: First, bring power/armor charm/talon, all levels of crag shots, level 1 cluster, fire, lightning, normal level 3, 2( this id over kill), well done steaks, potions, hot drinks (if needed), and, if duel Plessie, piercing 3 and 2. First find the Plessie. If you are in; old desert – area 5, desert – area 6 or 7, jungle – area 3 or 4, old jungle- area 3 and 7. These are the only areas Plessie will be in. first off, load normal shot level 3. Now as soon as you see Plessie, shoot his fin. Then roll away and load lightning shots. Aim at his stomach and stand at almost maximum range from him. If he faces you roll to the side. If of land he hops up and stands really tall get fairly close to him because he is about to do is half circle water jet, which a fair amounts of damage. Only attack him when he is on land, unless he is doing his stand up in the water trick. When you run out of lightning ammo, load crag level 3. The loading list for single Plessie goes: lightning crag 3, cluster, normal 2, fire, crag 1, and normal 3 (way over kill if you don’t miss). For duel Plessie: attack plessie 1 with lightning, normal 3, crag 2, cluster, normal 3, then Plessie 2 with fire, crag 3, crag 1, piercing 3, piercing 2. When plessie's fin is down, he is almost dead. Always be ready to avoid land swim, keep rolling, and Plessie will die.With some practice, you can take out duel Plessies in under ten min. *auto reload only works on non-rapid-fire shots, therefore not working with crag shot 1 in the case of Rajang barrage